


Brotherly Rage

by mysterixn



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide Route, also kinda violent, flowey is in here maybe??, frisk is the bad guy in here, if you want him to be, kinda sans/toriel, not really tho, really sad, skelebros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterixn/pseuds/mysterixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble thing with Sans' thoughts after Toriel and Papyrus are killed by Frisk in the genocide route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Rage

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the beginning as just a sad Sans + Papyrus brotherly love thing, but it turned sadder and I thought I might as well continue it. So I came up with this.  
> Also Papyrus is the little brother here (it's not confirmed who's older so I like to think Sans is).

Voices.  
Dancing through his head.  
Reminding him of the past.  
Of the human that had torn his heart apart  
In ways that he never thought possible.  
Reminding him of the way  
His tears had mixed with _her_ blood  
And drained into the ground.  
How _she_ , the only being who had loved him,  
Had reached up,  
Touched his face,  
And told him to kill her,  
To give her peace.  
The voices reminded him of how he had  
_Begged_  
For her to stay  
Before he had shut his eyes  
And drove the blade home,  
Tears still falling.  
The voices taunted him with her final words  
“Stay safe, my love.”  
They told him of how the human had continued  
To kill.  
To fight.  
To destroy.  
The words the voices told him reminded him of how he had  
Trusted the human,  
Protected them,  
Saved them,  
Not knowing that they would ultimately  
Destroy his life.

The voices brought him back  
To the reason he was determined to kill humans  
(Mainly _that_ human).  
They forced him to remember  
His precious brother.  
His idiotic, clueless, overconfident, wonderful, endearing brother.  
The center of his life.  
The only part of which that he’d found after the battle being the  
Ridiculous red bandana he’d worn.  
Even now,  
He could see  
The human defeating his brother,  
Rage glinting in their eyes  
As they _killed him_ ,  
Left him there to die.  
His trusting, kind, eager-to-please brother,  
The one person he was determined to protect forever,  
Had simply faded away,  
Leaving no time for him to tell Papyrus  
“Goodbye.”  
His heart ached as the voices reminded him  
That the last thing he’d said to his younger brother had been  
A joke  
That had infuriated Papyrus enough  
That he had stormed out  
And the voices reminded him  
That he hadn’t pursued Papyrus,  
Thinking,  
Hoping,  
That he’d be fine.

He was an idiot.

The voices encouraged  
The anger in his chest,  
Coaxing it up,  
Reminding him that  
The human  
Must  
_D I E_.

Rage.  
The only thing he knew now.  
It boiled in him, spilling over  
Until he was blind with it.  
The voices convinced him that  
This was right.  
That the human deserved to feel the pain  
They had inflicted on him.  
That _he_ should be the one to gut them,  
Maim them,  
Remind them of the sins crawling on their back that they had so casually ignored,  
That he should be the one to  
Make the human pay  
For his grief,  
His despair,  
His hopeless prayers and wishes,  
His internal death every time he remembered  
His dear brother.

His vision went blue.

That human was going to die.

**Author's Note:**

> Are the voices in his head his own thoughts? Are they Flowey speaking to him?
> 
> Food for thought.  
> Kudos/comments are welcomed.


End file.
